


Michael Guerin Week 2020 Drabbles

by aewriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Homelessness, Lost Decade (Roswell New Mexico), M/M, Marijuana, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Military, Outing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: Seven cohesive 100-word drabbles, set in the Lost Decade. In honor of Michael Guerin week 2020.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: You don’t have to stay.

“You don’t have to stay.”

Michael freezes, turns to look at Alex across the motel bed.

“If you don’t want to.”

Fuck.

He… he wishes, sometimes, that Alex _got it_. Got that he _wants_ to stay. Wants Alex to stay.

Got that Michael… has nowhere to go. Not really. That if he’s not here, in this cheap room, then he’s sleeping in his truck. Staying at a shelter for the night. Purposely watching movies too late with Isobel and crashing on her couch.

Michael sighs. Maybe he doesn’t _want_ Alex to get all that.

“I’ll stay,” he says, too easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: There’s something you should know.

Alex nods, tight, and Michael’s stomach drops. “Unless you want me to go?

“No!” But then... “There’s something you should know.”

Michael, very purposefully, settles himself back on the bed and stares at Alex. By now he knows his body is his best weapon. The only way to delay Alex’s inevitable retreat. So he spreads out, long and lean. On display. On offer.

Desperate.

And it works. Alex can’t not look.

Good. If Alex had been hoping this would be easy, then Michael’s glad to make it a little harder.

Alex comes back to himself. Swallows. 

“I’m deploying. Soon. Afghanistan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: I don’t want you to go.

“No,” Michael gasps, and Alex has to look away.

All his careful posturing gone, Michael reaches across the bed, grasps Alex’s arm.

There’s... so much. Inside him right now. Disbelief. Anger. Want.

“What...” he starts. Shakes his head. “What if you just don’t go?”

Alex’s mouth twists. “Don’t go? To Afghanistan?” 

“What if I don’t want you to go?” Michael blurts. “What if I’m tired of you going places I can’t follow, places where you can’t be you?”

Alex looks like he’s been slapped. When he finally speaks, his voice is sad. Quiet. “This is me, unfortunately. Sorry to disappoint.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: We are a family.

“I can’t not go,” Alex says. “I’d be AWOL. That’s military prison shit. And there’s my unit.”

Michael looks at him, uncomprehending.

“We are a family. A team, you know?”

Michael feels his temper flare. “A family, huh?Does sound familiar. Bunch of dudes throwing their weight around, making you pretend to be something you’re not.”

“And what am I, exactly?” Alex asks, low and dangerous.

“You’re Alex,” Michael asserts. 

Pleads.

And maybe it lands, because suddenly Alex is kissing him, hard, and Michael’s kissing back, and they’re both trying to forget about the bus Alex boards in eighteen hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Just trust me.

Before he knows it, Michael’s flat on his back, eyes screwed shut. Begging. 

“Not yet,” Alex whispers. “Just trust me.”

And Michael does. Trust him. With this.

***

He watches the bus leave.

Doesn’t blow out the tires with his powers.

Thinks about it.

Is still thinking about it, hours later, as he ambles into the Pony. Mimi’s off tonight, so he should be good. He’s already finished his meager stash of acetone and whiskey, but wants more. 

“Guerin?”

He whips around, and Maria DeLuca is glaring at him. 

“Out. You’re 19. I don’t need underage charges on my watch.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Are you drunk?

“Come on, DeLuca. I’ve had a shit day.”

“So have I.” Maria frowns. “Are you drunk? Already?” She sighs, seems to decide something. “I’m off in thirty. Meet me out back.”

***

Michael takes a long drag off the blunt, passes it back. “Why the goodwill?”

“Didn’t feel like smoking alone.”

“Your shit day?”

She nods. “Remember Alex Manes?”

Michael coughs. Recovers. “Yeah.”

“He’s deploying. Fucking Afghanistan.” She shakes her head bitterly.

“That sucks,” Michael says. “You should have sabotaged his bus,” he says. Joking but not really.

She looks at him sharply. “How’d you know he took the bus?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: I’m only here to establish an alibi.

“How else would he get to Texas?” Michael asks, before realizing his mistake. “Shit.”

“I won’t say anything,” Maria says quickly. “I’m glad, actually. For him.” She pauses. “And I want to help.”

*** _Months later_ ***

Michael’s in the bed of Maria’s pickup, feels her pull over. “Michael?” comes Alex’s voice, and Michael’s jumping out, kissing him through the window. 

“You’ll have a whole week together in Sedona!” Maria laughs. “I’m only here to establish an alibi!”

“Ali- _bi_?” Michael says.

“More like _ally_ -bi,” Alex adds, and Maria groans.

“You two are meant for each other.”

“I think we are,” Michael says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr (aewriting). Thank you for reading!


End file.
